Doctor's Orders
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Post ep for 'Point of View' SMUT WARNING!


KC is back my friends! Written especially for Kate Roberts. I own nothing unfortunately *sigh*

Detective Mac Taylor took one last look out of the window in front of him before flicking off the lamp and easing himself to his feet, wincing as the movement put a strain on his broken ribs and damaged wrist. He balanced a plate and glass in his good hand as he limped his way to the kitchen. Just as he was about to set both items on the counter, a loud knock sounded through his apartment, causing him to jump and send the crockery tumbling to the floor, smashing and surrounding his bare feet with shards of glass and china.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Who is it?" He raised his voice enough to be heard on the other side of the door, slowly turning around to face it.

"It's me." Mac couldn't help but smile as the voice of Stella Bonasera, his longtime partner and right hand, filtered through to his ears.

"Can you use your key?" he replied. "I'm kinda stuck here."

Seconds later the door opened and Stella entered, pushing an unruly curl behind her ear. Mac couldn't help but stare as she approached him. Her hair was up, a few tendrils escaping to frame her face, she was wearing a long black trench coat and red stiletto heels; she was obviously dressed for a date. A date with someone that wasn't him. He sighed inwardly before the woman in question wrenched him from his depressive thoughts.

"What the hell happened?" Stella's eyes and expression reflected her obvious concern as she stepped closer, pieces of glass crunching under her shoes.

"You made me jump." He gave her a wry smile, delighting in her laughter.

"And you're not exactly equipped for heavy lifting at the moment. I'll get it." She breezed past him to retrieve a dustpan and brush, oblivious to Mac's reactions to her proximity. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to temper the ever present arousal that was guaranteed whenever she was near.

"Have you taken your pain meds recently?" When Mac's eyes reopened, they nearly sprang from his skull. Stella was crouched at his feet clearing the mess from around them. His height and the fact that he was standing allowed him a more then generous peek at the swells of her breast that were almost spilling out over the top of her dress. That delicious bronze skin just begging to be kissed…

"Mac?" He quickly averted his gaze, meeting her green eyes. "Are you ok?"

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine." Mac offered her a reassuring smile, which she returned as she rose to her feet.

"All done, thought you might want to watch your step anyway," she replied, tipping the shards into the trash and putting the dustpan away.

There was a brief silence before Mac spoke again.

"So, you going anywhere nice tonight?" At her slight look of confusion he gestured to her outfit, receiving a shrug in response.

"Not really. Just thought I'd come and check on you. Make sure you're ok." She paused for a moment. "Well, that and to prevent you from invading your neighbours' privacy any more than you already have." Stella winked and he laughed, moving gingerly out of the kitchen and back into the living room, the brunette following close behind. Before he could reach his couch he felt her tug gently on his good arm, forcing him to turn back to face her.

"Oh no you don't. I'm getting you into bed." Mac's eyes nearly sprang from his head at the images her words conjured, so he offered little protest as she maneuvered them through his apartment and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Stella released her grip on his arm and moved to the bed, pulling back the covers on one side. She glanced over her shoulder, a small smile covering her face as she realized Mac was still in the same spot at the foot of the bed.

"Mac." she drew out his name into three syllables and he lifted his eyes to meet hers, noting the mirth dancing in their green depths. "I know you count sleep as one of the deadly sins, but it's very difficult to do it standing up, so get over here."

Suppressing a groan Mac took a few strides then sat down on the edge of the bed next to where she stood. "Better?" he grumbled and she chuckled.

"Is it me, or is it a little warm in here?" she asked, her hands moving to the belt of her coat. Mac fought the urge to roll his eyes. Warm was an understatement. With all the innuendo she was inadvertently throwing around, he felt like he was sitting in a furnace.

"Mac?" Stella's silky voice broke through his reverie, and when his eyes settled on her again they practically popped from his head.

_She's trying to make me spontaneously combust_, he thought as he raked his gaze from the tips of her stiletto-clad feet up her impossibly long, bronze legs, the hem of the tiny white PVC dress with a red cross sewn across the chest that encased her perfect body, lingering over the swell of her breasts that threatened to burst free from their skin tight confines, before finally resting on her grinning face.

"Stella?" his voice was hoarse, his mind trying to concentrate on anything other than the painfully hard erection she'd caused.

"I've been doing some thinking," she began, tossing her coat onto the chair next to his closet. "And I realized that, seeing as you are the most stubborn, bull headed man I've ever met, the only way you're going to actually follow the doctor's orders is if someone makes you. And that someone is going to be me Detective Taylor."

In one swift move she lifted his legs so the rested on the bed, pulling off his sweatpants in the process to leave him in just his boxers and grey t-shirt.

Pulling out a pair of scissors from God knows where, Stella then proceeded to slice Mac's t-shirt off his body, the cold steel of the blades brushing ever so lightly against his skin, making him shiver slightly. When she was done, the ruined t-shirt slipped from his body, exposing his toned chest to Stella's appreciative brown eyes.

Depositing the scissors on the bed side table, the brunette knelt on the edge of the bed and with one graceful motion threw one bronzed leg across Mac's body, settling herself in his lap and directly on top of his throbbing erection.

His hands automatically found her hips, gripping them and holding her in place. Stella moaned softly and ground against him, causing his dick to harden even more. She smirked slightly as Mac groaned loudly before placing her hands on his chest. Stella leaned down slowly, inching closer to Mac's waiting lips before capturing them with her own. Both moaned at the contact, opening their mouths and deepening the kiss. Their tongues dueled and danced while hands began to wander; Stella's slid up and tangled in Mac's short dark hair, while the handsome man beneath her allowed his hands to travel to her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh of her cheeks through the slippery material of her dress.

After a few minutes Stella broke the kiss, attaching her lips to Mac's neck and nibbling softly on his pulse point. The movement of Stella's lips and hands, combined with the subtle grinding of her pelvis against his, were slowly driving him crazy. Mac let out a frustrated groan as Stella sat up; his hands moved to rest on her thighs, encouraging her to remain in his lap. As if reading his mind, the brunette smirked,

"Calm yourself detective, I'm not going anywhere."

Before Mac could respond one of Stella's hands disappeared behind her back. Mac's breath hitched as the sound of a zip being lowered resounded throughout the room. When the fastening was all the way down, Stella slowly peeled the dress from her body, leaving her in nothing but a red lace bra and matching thong. Mac's eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight of all the naked bronzed skin in front of him, just begging to be kissed and caressed.

"Do you like what you see Mac?" Stella asked, amusement evident in her voice.

"You have no idea," he replied before pulling her down for another fierce kiss, his hands free to explore every inch of her impossibly soft skin. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and skillfully released it, tearing the offending article of clothing from her and tossing it across the room. Stella moaned into his mouth as his fingers connected with her breasts, stroking and teasing her nipples to hard points. She whimpered as he broke the kiss, his hands encouraging her to shift higher up his body until her breasts where in reach of his waiting mouth. He greedily devoured the supple skin, nibbling and biting gently, causing her to writhe above him. He could feel the heat and wetness of her core against his abs through the material of her thong. Mac switched his attention to her other breast, biting down gently on the nipple before laving the swollen bud with his tongue and causing Stella to cry out.

"Mac!" She gasped, detaching herself from his hungry mouth. "I need you inside me now." Rising up on her knees she yanked his boxers down to his ankles, freeing his rock hard cock from its cotton confines. Shifting down his body, she stroked him a few times, then pulled the sodden material of her thong to one side and positioned the tip of him at her waiting entrance. Pausing only for a moment she sank down onto his erection, enveloping him in her warm, wet core until his was buried to the hilt inside her.

She growled low in her throat as Mac's hands flew to her hips, anchoring her in place as he tried desperately to keep from exploding inside her straight away. After a minute or so Stella began to move, rocking her hips and rotating them in a figure eight motion, making Mac moan loudly. Soon she found a rhythm he began to match, thrusting upwards and driving his cock even deeper inside her.

"God Mac harder!" Ignoring the protestations from his damaged ribs, Mac strove to comply with her wishes, forcing himself harder into her, making her moan loudly.

All words soon failed them, replaced by moans and grunts, as well as the subtle creaking of the bed springs beneath them.

Her tempo began to increase; Mac could tell she was close so he slid one hand up her torso, caressing each breast and nipple in turn, while the other hand moved round to the front, his thumb slipping beneath the fabric of her thong and pressing against her clit in time to every move of her hips. Her mouth fell open and she moved even faster, the muscles of her toned stomach rippling with every stroke.

A few more motions of his thumb and Stella came hard, screaming Mac's name as her entire body tensed. Her inner muscles spasmed over his cock, triggering his release and milking him dry. Finally spent, Stella collapsed onto the bed next to Mac, moaning softly as his deflated member slipped out of her, leaving a noticeable void. He lifted his arm and his Greek goddess snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest and pulling the covers over their cooling bodies.

"Wow." Stella was the first to speak once her breathing had returned to normal.

"Uh huh," Mac replied. "I need to be thrown over balconies more often." His chuckle turned into a slight groan as Stella smacked his shoulder.

"So," he continued once she'd settled herself back into his embrace. "Is the nurse the only outfit you have?" Stella giggled and shook her head.

"If you're a good boy I'll let you see the others."

Mac moaned and hugged her closer. "You're going to be the death of me Bonasera," he joked, pressing a kiss on top of her bronze curls.

"But what a way to go," she shot back, burying her face in his neck and slowly shutting her eyes.

"I just have one request," Mac mumbled, his eyes slipping closed as he began to race his lover to dreamland. "Next time, I drive."

Love it? Hate it? Press that little button and let me know :)  
>Lily<br>-x-


End file.
